Is Anybody Out There?
by LastTimelordChild
Summary: This is my take on the Linzin break up. The Air temple is not in this and the one who ends the relationship is Lin. I like this idea the most, so please give this story a shot and tell me what you think about it.


_**Hello everybody, and welcome to another short-one shot! This is going to be my first and maybe last Linzin fic. I had this idea in my head for while. This story is inspired by a scene from Dr. Who between Amy and Rory. I will not go into details in which scene, but if you seen the show then you will know. Don't forget to leave a review on telling me what you think. This is not beta read so I am sorry for any mistakes. Happy New Year!**_

* * *

><p>He had to make sure that he got an explanation as to why this was all happening. He didn't want to lose her if he had a chance at changing to make sure she was happy.<p>

As he was pushing through the crowed Republic City Police Station it took a lot of his restraint not to just scream out her name in hopes that he would be able to find her soon. The wait was driving him slowly insane.

Tenzin was having trouble distinguishing the people around him and a headache was starting creep up on him, but luckily he caught someone walking to one of the few empty hallways near him and with new vigor, he pushed passed through the crowds and ran towards the dimly lit hallway. When he caught sight of the elusive figure he called out. "Lin!" And as quick as the metal cables that she wields, she turned around and when met with the Air Bending Monk, shock overcame her features, but soon were scolded to the emotionless mask she was more prone to wear ever since her sister was forced to leave the city. Even then Tenzin was able to break down her defenses and find the girl she uses to be, but now it was getting harder as the days went on, to the point that now it was a rare sight if anyone saw the young woman so much as crack a smile. "Please we need to talk about what's going on." He moved in closer to try and break the distance that had formed between then. However Lin was not going to have any of that and soon turned around to walk away.

"Tenzin, if you want to talk, we can do it later. When I'm not working." The words were said over her shoulder, cold and detached, something he was never used to hearing form her. He reached out for her and grabbed her upper arm. He pulled her back so they were closer than before.

Lin turned her head to side making her black hair cast shadows on her face. "Just go, I don't have time for this." She had whispered fiercely. She tried to pull herself free of his iron like hold, but like a snake he only tightened his grip on her. "Let me _go_!" This time her voice was harsher then before. Tenzin trying to sooth her nerves reached up with his free hand to cradle her scared cheek. The warmth that was starting to seep into her flesh made her eyes flutter close. Then like a freight train it hit her, the reason why they were in that situation and her heart jumped up to her throat. She raised her own hand and smacked his away earning her a surprised gasp. Tenzin still in shock had let his grip on Lin weaver and she took this as her chance to get away.

When she had a few feet between them she than began to speak. "You got what you wanted Tenzin...just please leave me alone." Her head again was turned to face the wall and her hands fell to her sides making fists. "Go before you start making this harder then it should be." Her voice had cracked at the end of her sentence and it made Tenzin's heart hurt and his arms twitch with just the thought that somehow it was his fault that he was making her go through the pain she was feeling now.

"What do you mean I got what I wanted? You kicked me out! Not saying a word why!" At this his voice started to rise and the anger he was feeling was starting to grow. How did she get it in her head that he wanted this, that he wanted to lose her? "I'm sorry Lin, but am I missing something here, or do you want to get rid of me that easily?" He questioned, brow scrunched up in confusion and the pain in his chest growing.

"This is going to be the last time I say this Tenzin, go away!" Her face turned to the side so she was finally looking him in the eye, and what he saw in her green orbs was just pain, resentment, and self loathing. At that Tenzin's own face soften and all he wanted was to make her feel better, but he had to say what was on his mind.

"So this it, the end of us..." He took a pause and saw as the tears were starting to form in her eyes. "This isn't fair, we both know who loved who more and who would have done anything to make the other happy." Everyone in both their family's knew that he had loved her more, would have done anything to make her happy and to make sure she was okay, but now he was being pushed away with no explanation whatsoever. It wasn't fair, he loved her and he didn't want to lose her. Not like this.

_Slap..._

The loud crack echoed through the empty hallway. With the force of the hit Tenzin's face was thrown to the side, a red hand print was starting to form on his pained cheek. "Don't you dare say that! Never say that to me! Understand. You will never know the pain that I'm going through!" Lin was screaming at this point. When Tenzin had recovered from the blow he slowly turned his face and saw the tears that were sliding down her pale cheeks.

"You kicked _me _out!" He had tried to argue.

"Shut up!" She screamed again. "You have always wanted kids! Ever since you were a _kid_! Tenzin I can't have children, the one thing that you want most in the world I can't give you! You will never know what it feels like! The pain that I feel. I didn't kick you out! _I gave you up!_" After everything she had just said, her knees grew weak. Lin took a few shaky steps back, the tears never once stopping. "I gave you up..." This time when she had said it again her voice was so broken that Tenzin could only stand their and stare.

"Lin...I never-" He tried to move towards her and pull her into an embrace, but she just moved farther away.

"I see the way that Pema looks at you. Go ahead, take a chance on the girl. Spirits know that she'll be more woman than I'll ever be." This time the tears stopped and all she felt was humiliation, she felt degusting and like she wasn't even human. "It's over, we are done." Her voice was sharp and unforgiving. Hatred dripped off every single word like thick blood. Tenzin felt like if someone had stabbed him over and over again in the chest with a red hot knife. Then the knife was twisted, digging deeper into him.

"Lin, don't do this!" He begged.

But it was to late, she shut herself down, feeling numb to the world around her and all she did was turn on her heels and walk away. Not even tears were forming. Her face conveyed no emotions and she was okay with it. Tenzin deserved better than her and she was okay with that too.


End file.
